The process of testing various types of electronic devices (e.g., cable modems, devices containing embedded Multimedia Terminal Adapters (eMTAs), mobile phones, any devices capable of wireless transmissions, etc.), is often an important part of manufacturing, quality assurance, and repair. Before many electronic devices are released to customers, for instance, manufacturers, distributors, and/or others in a supply chain may evaluate devices for irregularities and/or design defects. As another example, when customers return electronic devices still under warranty, a manufacturer may test the devices to determine causes of failure or to ensure suitability of use by another customer.
Many test procedures have involved testing ports, protocols, and/or other components of electronic devices in a controlled environment where individual attributes of these electronic devices can be assessed. As test procedures often require in-depth assessments and/or evaluations, it may be difficult to test several electronic devices at the same time. For electronic devices, such as cable modems, that have wireless components (antennas, power circuitry, transceivers, etc.), issues of electromagnetic interference (EMI) further make it further difficult. While it may be desirable to test several electronic devices at the same time, many systems and methods have not been able to do so efficiently.